


of life and origins

by rakuenoasis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: /lh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vomiting, like implied and referenced emeto, matching shirts, save his soul, tenma only realises that it's a date like at the end of the story, tenma stupid ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuenoasis/pseuds/rakuenoasis
Summary: The second law of thermodynamics tells us that things tend toward disorder. When energy is transferred from one thing to another, some is “lost’ as heat energy.Life seems to do the opposite - building more complex and organized structures.Kumon wears his heart on both of his sleeves. Tenma doesn’t, but he tries.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Sumeragi Tenma, Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma, Izumida Azami/Rurikawa Yuki, Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Sakisaka Muku/Usui Masumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	of life and origins

**Author's Note:**

> 12k+ words. for a pair that i do not consider my main ship.
> 
> i am never doing this ever again.
> 
> ALSO YES I'D LIKE TO THANK MY BIO 10.1 TEACHER BECAUSE SHE LITERALLY SAID THIS DURING CLASS AND IT TURNED INTO A PROMPT IN MY HEAD SO YEAAAHHH

There’s something about the amusement park that day which makes Tenma feel much more lightheaded than usual. Something about the heat wave and the swarm of people in the entrance line that forces sends his vision to different places, as if both of his eyes have gone off to different directions along with the people moving in and out of the gate. He feels himself almost stumble on his feet at the motions set before him—almost because between his pride and the unwanted attention he might garner from this, he’d rather pull through this until the very end, when it will be just the two of them entering into this hellhole and nothing else.

Something grabs a hold of his hand. Just like that, Tenma could feel his soul attach itself to its body once more. Almost like magic. Although it’s still loose at some ends.

(He feels the bag behind him holding his weight down as well, which isn't great. In fact, it makes Tenma even more nervous and queasy than he was a while ago.)

“Tenma-san, are you excited?”

His voice nails those ends smoothly and quickly. Almost like magic, again. But Tenma could still feel the heat wave messing his head. At the back of his mind, he makes a mental note to buy them bottles of water once they make it through the entrance. Tons of them, at that.

After all, Tenma did this to himself.

He coughs and nods, trying to look away from the younger one beside him in an attempt to hide the discomfort in his expression. “Y-Yeah. I’m pretty excited for this too…” And then he pauses in thought. “...especially that one new ride you’re looking forward to.”

His head aches too much for him to try to remember what the name of that ride was. What was it again, something about spinning and motions and everything that made Tenma want to throw up at the thought of it—

“You mean the _Pod Crusher_ , right?”

Something lights up in Tenma’s mind again— _yes of course how could he suddenly forget what Kumon has been yapping to him for_ weeks _now_ —before it proceeds to shut down again, the insides of his stomach turning in even more now at the thought of roller coasters and heights and _wouldn’t it be nice if he held my hand all throughout_?

He lets this imagery, of arms linked as they collapse from the peak of the tracks, almost take over the flow of his thought. Almost. Because his thoughts cut through the air so swiftly the minute he hears a ring from near them.

The warmth from his hand disappears. Tenma slowly turns to the other side and sees Kumon’s eyes glued to his phone, a smile crossing his face.

“Looks like Azami and Yuki can make it soon enough!”

And then Tenma remembers, as if suddenly being jolted out of a hazy dream.

They’re not on a date.

And Tenma still has yet to confess.

-

It’s not that Tenma _doesn’t_ plan on confessing.

It’s just that there are so many things that’s _preventing_ him from confronting Kumon about it. 

And it just so happens that this meet-up between Azami and Yuki, which seems _very_ suspicious because they aren’t the type to invite third wheelers to their date, is preventing him from saying a word about it. Even if Kumon is snuggled up to his side. Even if he feels Kumon’s warmth along with the summer heat. Even with the scent of lavenders and salon atmosphere—where did the salon come from? Tenma still wonders to this day—filling his nostrils, overpowering the smell of his own sweat.

(He thinks, silently, why Kumon still latches onto him like a ticking time bomb when he smells worse than a pig rolled up in the mud.

He wonders if Kumon even minds about it. But Tenma then remembers that it’s practically his fault: late-night practices and deep exhaustion from the last three days of shooting made him forget that he still needed to shower; he only remembered this when they finally made it to the end of the long line.)

Tenma silently swallows. Well, he attempts to keep it silent and prays that Kumon wasn’t able to hear it, because it rings loud and clear in Tenma’s ears.

Maybe it’s the heat wave making Tenma insane. Or maybe it’s just Tenma’s head still roaming around the clouds, still thinking that this little date with Kumon in the lines _is not_ a date.

(Even if he badly wants to call it as such.)

“You know, Tenma-san,”

When Tenma peeks through the clouds in his mind, he sees that they’re almost close to the ticket booth. When he looks to his side, he sees Kumon nudging him with a smile. A part of him wants to withdraw back to the clouds now, back to his own floating thoughts.

Instead, he replies with, “What is it?”

“I was thinking of saving that rollercoaster ride for the second to the last!”

Now that surprises Tenma, enough for him to finally fully emerge from his cloud of thoughts.

“Oh? And why’s that? And second to the last sounds super specific, doesn’t it?”

“To build up the excitement, of course! Kind of like a gradual warm-up for the big thing!” Kumon exclaims whilst pulling him a bit forward. Tenma belatedly realises that after three more rows, they’d be next.

Tenma huffs. “Still doesn’t answer that last question of mine, though?”

“I mean,” And Kumon pauses for a bit and lets the silence between them stretch. Before Tenma could ask if there’s something wrong, Kumon then continues, “Don’t people usually end their dates in the carnival with the Ferris wheel?”

Tenma’s heart pauses.

No. _No_. It can’t be _that_ date. Because Kumon’s intentions have always been on the platonic side, always about bringing his friends closer together. Does Kumon even have any interest in love? Tenma wouldn’t know because he’s too busy thinking about those last several dreams he’s been having when Kumon would close the gap between them and next thing he knows, they’re—

“Y-Yeah!” Tenma forces the words out of his mouth, trying to keep his composure as intact as possible. “They usually do! Of course I know that! Ah-I’ve acted in so many romance dramas and movies to know this stuff!”

By the time they reach the ticket booth, silence permeates the air.

Tenma wonders if he’s the one doing something wrong here. If there’s something he’s forgetting to read in this situation.

✧

_The only time Tenma_ didn’t _listen to his Science class, he was thinking back on that new rookie they had just gotten._

_Kumon, was it?_

_(Yeah, that’s got to be his name. Of course Tenma has to remember that. Just like the countless of lines he has to remember at the moment, along with his studies.)_

_He hadn’t been much of a big deal when they first met. The boy’s got a good heart, his soul placed in the right bits and pieces enough to keep the troupe alive. To keep their friendship alive. Like a beating heart pulsating through them, giving everyone else life._

_But his talent was still rough around the edges, still a heap of rock waiting to be carved by a hammer and nail, by meticulous yet sturdy hands._

_Tenma thought about_ how _to carve it, to begin with. He may have been as inexperienced as when the rest of the troupe first started out so Tenma could obviously handle it. But that was when he was still relying on Izumi to mend whatever vile and poison he might’ve started spitting out to them._

_This time, Tenma was alone on this turf. Just he, Kumon, and an extra load of work on his hands._

_And if he wanted to shape Kumon’s art of acting into a masterpiece, one that would make even the sculptor himself astonished, then Tenma needed to get a work on it. As soon as possible._

_Discarding the notes he’s been taking for this lesson, he turned to the back of notebook and began to write down what he could do to help Kumon._

_As the ideas and plans grew, so did the writings and drawings on the pages of his notebook._

_Tenma could only think to himself, “Yeah, this is going well.” He made a mental note to call Kumon after school was over, with the purpose of having a one-on-one session with him._

_(By the time class was finished, he found himself back to where he last stopped in his notes about the origin of life…or something like that.)_

✧

Their first stop, much to Tenma’s actual surprise, isn’t in any of the rides.

What’s more surprising is how Kumon suddenly hands over his bills to the lady in front of them before Tenma could say something about it. In exchange, the lady produces two water bottles before sending them off with a, “Have fun!”

Kumon, with a hearty smile, hands one to Tenma.

“Here you go, Tenma-san!”

Tenma takes the bottle from his hands, uncaps the bottle, and immediately downs it, hoping that the cold of the water helps in clearing his mind from the haziness.

It does, to say the least. By the time Tenma takes the last drop, he pulls away from the rim and pants exhaustingly whilst squeezing the plastic bottle in his hand.

“Geez, you look like you ran a whole thirty kilometers of a marathon.”

When Tenma finally catches his breath, he straightens his back and clears his throat.

“You didn’t really have to do this, though.”

“Nonsense!” Kumon pouts. “Hydration is important, especially with these heat. Don’t you know how many people die from heat stroke every year?”

And although Tenma _wants_ to care enough to listen through Kumon’s nagging on staying healthy, his mind wanders on Azami’s and Yuki’s whereabouts.

 _Shouldn’t they be here by now?_ Tenma thinks. _Where the hell are they?_

He hears a ding from his side. Tenma immediately sees Kumon glued to his phone, seemingly reading through something.

“Did something happen…?” Tenma asks out of curiosity.

Kumon nods to the phone, then turns to Tenma.

“Seems like they’re caught up in some emergency right now.”

“Hah?!”

But that doesn’t make sense, Tenma thinks. The entirety of Mankai Company is on break that even Izumi hasn't bothered to do the paperwork over the last several days now. Sakyo’s nagging has toned down. And everyone, as far as he knows, is outside of the dorms doing their own thing.

Tenma then sees Kumon disappear from his sight. His eyes follow him back, to the bench just behind them where the younger takes his seat and pats at the spot next to him.

“We can sit here for a bit!” Kumon chirps. “Azami said that if he and Yuki don’t show up in the next ten minutes, we can start on the rides without them!”

Now he _really_ wishes those two idiots come soon enough.

Tenma takes a seat, mentally tapes his falling composure when he feels Kumon’s subtle warmth once again.

All the students are on summer break, anyways. So what emergency have they encountered this time that’s making them wait like this?

Tenma doesn’t know if he can survive the next ten minutes like this.

He hopes Kumon could not hear the pounding of his heart. Nor could he notice the glowing red on his cheeks.

(Kumon does notice the latter, five minutes in. But he brushes it off as the effect of the heat wave. 

Tenma thanks whoever is out there for making Kumon _this_ dense and stupid.)

✧

_Sometimes, the best way to know someone is to fight them._

_Tenma didn’t know if following Banri’s advice was a_ good _idea. If a rookie like Kumon was ready for fighting practises for acting purposes._

_But it didn’t seem like Kumon minded; in fact, he was more than fascinated at the fact that Mankai owns swords. Tons of them, at that._

_“I didn’t know you guys even have this!”_

_Tenma shrugged, handing one to Kumon. “Well, the first play this Mankai_ did _perform is RomiJuli. You better take that down if you wanna survive in this company.”_

_Kumon then made a salute with puffed cheeks. “Roger that, sir!”_

_Tenma sighed. At least he’s compliant. Unlike_ some _other people in his troupe._

_“Does Tenma-san know how to swordfight, though?”_

_Tenma froze in his tracks._

_Shit._

_“I-I do, of course!” Tenma exclaimed, sheathing his sword out and striking a pose with his legs in stride and both of his fists clenched onto the handle while his arms were half-straightened. “Like this, right?”_

_It didn’t seem that Kumon had caught on to the lie. Yet._

_“That’s amazing, Tenma-san! Are we going to have a sword fight session today?!”_

_The smirk disappeared from Tenma as he finally got out of the pose, letting his sword hang on the side with one of his hands still gripping onto its handle._

_“Not yet,” Tenma answered. “We’re going to have to take a few trips before we get to that part.”_

_Kumon pouted. “No faaaaiiirr. We would_ really _rock out on the stage if we do some fighting, you know?”_

_Tenma raised his eyebrow. “You do know our baseball play won’t involve anything of those, right?”_

_“But stiiillll~!”_

_He sighed. “Are you still hung up over not being able to join Akigumi?”_

_Silence befell upon them._

_“I-It’s not like that…” Kumon mumbled. But even Tenma wasn’t that stupid to see through it._

_At the back of his mind, he made a note to himself to revise the plans later that night._

_It seemed like winning Kumon’s heart into the troupe would take longer than expected._

✧

Their first ride is the Anchor’s Away.

Tenma almost buys a vomit bag he sees in front of the arcade store for some reason, only to be dragged to the end of the line by Kumon. 

“I thought we were warming up…?” Tenma asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, we definitely are! We’re going to warm our blood and fire our spirits with something as almost extreme as the _Pod Crusher_.”

They move one step forward. Tenma almost vomits at the mere thought of it.

He doesn’t warn Kumon that he’s never been on a ride before.

Tenma feels a buzz in the pocket of his pants. He takes his phone out and opens the phone to see none other than _fucking Yuki Rurikawa_ in his LIME notifications.

Damn, him. It’s about the time he and Azami finally make it.

**Yuki**

Hope you told Kumon about you never riding on anything before.

_Screw this asshole._

**Tenma**

I’m going to castrate you, you piece of parsley shit.

**Tenma**

Anyways, where the hell are you and Azami? Kumon had to extend our wait up until _thirty (30)_ minutes. _Thirty_.

**Yuki**

Oh you know.

**Yuki**

Doing stuff. Brb.

**Tenma**

Ha...HAH?

**Tenma**

WHAT THE HELL DOES “BRB” MEAN?

**Tenma**

AND WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING???!!!!

**Tenma**

COME BACK, RURIKAWA!!

“Tenma-san is something wrong?”

Screw that Yuki. He’s _seriously_ going to murder him the next time he decides to show his face.

“N-Nothing!” Tenma shoves his phone back into his pocket. “It’s really nothing you should be worried about!”

The faster the line goes, the more Tenma could feel his guts being rearranged.

He doesn’t know if he can survive this.

Before he realises it, they’re already at the front. In front of the wooden long pirate boat that’s going to murder Tenma’s soul into oblivion.

A hand grips onto his. Tenma jolts when he realises that his hand is holding Kumon’s.

_Again._

“It’s okay, Tenma-san! I’ll bring you to the nearest bathroom if you ever throw up! So don’t worry, okay?”

Well, it’s not exactly _what_ Tenma would consider as pleasing to hear.

But he grips onto Kumon’s hold, regardless.

(Needless to say, it’s not Tenma who ends up kneeling in front of the toilet afterwards; it’s Kumon who locks himself up in the cubicle and profusely apologises to Tenma because he “ate so much this morning to the point that I forgot about this trip!”

Tenma is about to reject the idea of riding the _Pod Crasher_. But Kumon still insists on it and even promises that he’ll eat less for lunch.

The only thing that comes afterwards is a sigh.

Tenma doesn’t say nor mean no, either.)

✧

_Tenma could only vividly remember the one time he actually encountered Kumon Hyodo,_ way _before he was welcomed into Mankai._

_Now, Tenma has never been a person of speeches. If anything, he’d rather throw out dialogue and movement over expressing himself with words, in front of a hundred at that. But the elementary school in the next town had been begging his parents and manager to let him give an inspiring speech to the graduates of their sixth graders._

_It was his father who got convinced first. Followed by the manager. Then his mother._

_Tenma didn’t seem to have much of a choice._

_The only upside to it was that he didn’t have to cram in writing a speech alone. His parents immediately hired a speechwriter on the spot who’d not only construct what Tenma would be saying on that day but also guide him in reading the kanjis he couldn’t. By personal request, his mother also hired a tutor who taught him how to give a speech correctly. It wasn’t like Tenma had any hesitations on it, either. If anything, he thought of it as an asset to acting. Who knew what kind of role he’d get that needed him to act as such?_

_By the time the ceremony came, Tenma’s eyes never met anyone else’s, still too caught up and even bothered with what happened during his one and only school performance._

_Except for one pair._

_Sitting in the front bleachers with bruises and bandages around his cheeks and dressed in black just like everyone else around him, a pair of yellow eyes stared at his own purple ones._

_They stayed like this from the beginning to the end of the speech, until Tenma had to descend from the stage._

_They haven't seen each other since then. But when those same eyes barged into the dorms, Tenma couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity to it._

_It lingered with him, the identity of those eyes and why they seemed so homely and familiar._

_It still does to this day._

✧

“You choose this time, Tenma-san!”

Tenma muses over the map while humming. “I’m not sure if I’m the right person for this, though…”

They walk through the stalls, still holding hands. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair if I get to choose all the time, y’know? Plus, this is a date!”

Tenma could only think, _Yeah. Date as friends. That’s right. We’re only just...friends…_

_...Except..._

“Well, there _is_ one place I want to go to.”

_...Things could change…right?_

-

It takes almost thirty minutes of Tenma’s poor navigation skills before they could make it to where he’s supposed to bring him.

Kumon gasps in surprise.

“A swan boat ride! That looks good, Tenma-san!”

There goes his inflating ego.

“O-Of course!” Tenma straightens his posture rather proudly and puts his hands on his hips while smirking. “I’ll have you know that I did thorough research on this all week!”

Well, it seems to have put Kumon in a bubble of awe. That alone is already enough for Tenma.

“So you must’ve read something about the _Pod Crusher_ , right?”

Tenma’s mind stops. Again.

“Y-Yeah! That roller coaster…”

Kumon nods. “I heard that it’s going to compete as the tallest roller coaster in Japan!”

Wait, what?

“I-Is that—I mean, yes that’s what I’ve heard! I believe it will win as the tallest roller coaster in the country!”

Kumon giggles as they move inside the shelter, where the line before them is still stretched out enough. “Yeah! _Steel Dragon 2000_ ’s drop is around three hundred and seven feet. So who knows how long _Pod Crusher_ will have!”

Tenma does not talk for the duration of the line. He looks around the place, trying his best not to stare into Kumon’s direction. He busies himself with trying to notice everything he can _apart_ from Kumon or his face or the green Hawaiian-themed shirt he’s wearing along with his blue shorts, which already makes him even cuter than usual.

God, why is Tenma such a fucking mess?

(He belatedly realises later on, before they hand over their coins, that the name of the ride is “LOVE IN SWAN LAKE”.

Just his luck. 

_Just his fucking luck_.)

-

Minutes of arguing and a coin toss later, Kumon takes his seat on the maneuvering spot.

“It’s still unfair how there’s only one person who has to maneuver the boat,” Kumon sighs as he begins pedalling their swan to the other side. “This is too much work for someone...”

“Well,” Tenma mumbles, his chin on his hand and his arm resting on the side of the swan boat. His eyes are looking elsewhere, at couples holding hands and hugging each other in the middle of the way. He silently thinks about wanting what they have. “It’s obvious that they set this up on purpose. For the guy to do the work and the girl to lean onto him...something like that…”

“Then that’s dumb,” Kumon sighs. “We’re both guys.”

It then occurs to Tenma that he doesn’t know Kumon preferences. At all.

His position doesn’t change. But his eyes slowly turn to the other in curiosity.

“Are you okay with dating guys, though?”

Kumon hums. “I don’t really...care?”

Tenma removes his chin from his hand in surprise.

“R-Really?”

“I mean,” Kumon shrugs. “I don’t really think about those things? I don’t go for those things, anyways. It’s whatever. I vibe with personality more, though! And how much we’re compatible, of course!”

Tenma almost lets out the sigh of relief. 

If Kumon is into guys, then he still has a chance.

That is, if he’s ever had one to begin with.

Tenma recalls researching horoscope signs, of just how compatible Cancers are with Geminis.

The results are why Tenma is now having doubts. A lot of the sites said that they wouldn’t fit, at all. A website even said that their compatibility percentage goes as far as twenty-one percent.

Tenma wouldn’t know how to deal with this. With not just the thought of confessing to Kumon. But also what might happen to them if they end up together. He’s been in enough dramas to know that couples’ fights leave the worst and even most irreparable damages.

Tenma doesn’t know how to deal with this. He’s too afraid to cross to that bridge. He doesn’t want to lose Kumon at all. Even if they try to work it out, he knows that something will be bound to happen.

He’s scared of that thought.

“That makes sense. Love is love, as they say,” Tenma comments. 

The boat then stops, much to Tenma’s surprise.

Something warm and lavender-scented leans on his shoulder.

Tenma doesn’t choke out, _Why are you lying on my shoulder? Why are you lying down on me?_

Instead, he forces himself to say, “Why did you stop the boat?” despite the frozen state of his body.

“It’s tiring, Tenma-san! I don’t want to pedal anymore!”

He raises his eyebrow. “Aren’t _you_ the athlete here? Well...aside from Muku, of course...”

“Still! I can’t handle this boat alone! Tenma-san, give me some rest please!”

Much as Tenma would _love_ to switch places with Kumon, his mind is still wrapped up in the surprisingly soft locks of Kumon’s hair against his skin. It makes his spine shiver. It sends his mind back into the clouds. The lavender scent only becomes more alluring as each second passes by.

This is what friends do, right? Don’t friends lie on their friends’ shoulder in the most platonic and bromantic way, right? 

(Kazunari used those terms more than once when he explained the sudden awkwardness yet closeness between Muku and Masumi. More than anything else in the world especially right now, Tenma wishes that Kazunari can appear on him like lightning.)

And then Tenma thinks, _Maybe this is my chance. The silence is comfortable enough for this...right?_

“Hey, Kumon?”

He feels the other snuggle up to his arm even more. Tenma feels the electrical shocks running down his spine.

“What, Tenma-san?”

“I…”

The words suddenly vanish from Tenma’s mind.

What was he supposed to say…? Something about...huh?

His jaw is left open and hanging. Tenma doesn’t know if it’s body shaking or the world around him is having a mini earthquake all of a sudden.

He doesn’t feel his voice come out any time soon.

“...Tenma-san?”

As if something cut through his daze, Tenma feels his voice slowly coming back. But he still couldn’t remember what he was going to say.

“I-It’s nothing…” he mumbled. “If you’re feeling tired, we can stay like...for a while…”

The warmth disappears from his shoulder, at the exact same time Tenma _finally_ remembers what he’s going to say.

Shit.

_Shit._

_I was going to tell him that I…_

“We have a time limit, you know?” Kumon complained. “If you don’t wanna pedal that badly, fine! I can pedal this thing back to the shed. But buy me ice cream afterwards, okay?”

And the swan boat starts moving again along with his racing thoughts.

_...like him._

✧

_Contrary to popular belief, Tenma actually eats his lunch on the rooftop like any other normal high school kid who’s got nothing to do in their life but feel like an anime protagonist would._

_And his anime protagonist wannabe ass also has friends who sit around him and eat their lunches near the rails._

_Just like this particular day, of all the days they’ve spent hanging around this forbidden zone of the school._

_“Omi’s food is always so good!”_

_From his left, Tenma saw Juza with a sullen face. In reality, Juza shouldn’t be in Ouka High anymore. If anything, he should be in Yosei now, with Tsuzuru and Omi in the cafeteria._

_Even so, that didn’t stop Juza from running out of the uni and into Ouka High’s rooftops, where he’d usually wait for Taichi and Tenma every lunchtime._

_The younger two didn’t see the need for Juza to go through these lengths. But they know better than to question Juza’s own intentions and feelings, even if some of them are misplaced. So they accepted it just like everything else that came into their lives. Even the addition of the rookies, for instance._

_Even if it’s been several months, give or take, they still need the time and space to adjust to this._

_“Oi Juza, something wrong?” Tenma asked with a hint of casual concern in his tone._

_“‘S nothin’. Just that…”_

_Tenma looked over at Juza’s lunchbox and finally saw what’s been troubling him for the last several minutes now._

_“Omi put kimchi on your lunchbox…” Tenma remarked with a matter-of-fact tone. Of course; Juza hates kimchi of all things._

_“In that case,” Tenma continued, picking the piece of hamburg steak from his own lunchbox using his chopsticks. “We can trade.”_

_He almost heard Juza’s tiny gasp._

_“A-Are you sure? Isn’t hamburg steak your…?”_

_Tenma shrugged. “I don’t mind, personally. I still have a lot more to go.”_

_He then placed a few pieces of hamburg steak on Juza’s lunchbox. Juza, in turn, put the kimchi on Tenma’s._

_Juza smiled. “Thanks.”_

_A burst of excitement then came from across them._

_“That’s so cute, oh my God!”_

_Both Juza and Tenma could only stare at Taichi in confusion._

_“H-How is that cute…?” Juza first asked._

_“You sound like a girl who’s squealing over the couple from her favorite BL manga suddenly kissing...or something…” Tenma mumbled. He didn’t want anyone to question_ how _he knew these kinds of things. But finding Muku’s secret stash of BL manga_ definitely _changed his perception of his troupe mate. And his life._

 _“But it’s the_ gesture _that’s so romantic! Uwaa, I want a girl to exchange my lunches with!”_

_“You know,” Tenma sighed. “I think Muku’s BL manga are finally getting into your head.”_

_“‘S like nothin’s ever considered platonic anymore…” Juza added, looking a little uneasy._

_“Speaking of non-platonic stuff,” Taichi beamed. “Let’s talk about love!”_

_“We_ always _talk about love,” Tenma commented._

 _“But this is different now because of your crushes! I’m sure Masumi’s passionate confession to Muku got you guys thinking about_ your _crushes, right?”_

_Tenma, for all the failed attempts he’s had at keeping secrets, did his very best not to mention the growing discomfort in Juza’s face. Silently, he could only hope that the older would finally be brave enough to confess to Taichi one day._

_“‘M doing well so far,” And Tenma winced just at how forced the affirmation from Juza was._

_“I’m sure you’ll do well, Juza!” Taichi’s gaze then locked with Tenma’s. “What about you, Ten-chan?”_

_This surprised and confused Tenma._

_“M-Me? I don’t have a crush on anyone, though…”_

_This earned even more confused looks coming from Juza and Taichi._

_“Yo, Ten-chan, are you sure?”_

_Tenma’s eyes widened. “H-Hah? What are you talking about?!”_

_Taichi then nudged Juza, who began to speak._

_“Not that ‘m judgin’...and I know you’ll take care of ‘im well but…”_

_Even Juza knew something that Tenma didn’t? What in the world was going on, Tenma thought._

_“Y-Yeah! Juza’s right! There’s no judgement and neither of us want to judge you for—”_

_“Just get with it, already!” Already impatient, Tenma exclaimed, setting down his lunchbox in front of his crossed legs. “If you have something on your mind, just say it!”_

_“We’re trying, okay?!” Taichi cried out. “It’s just awkward to tell you that you’ve been looking at Kumon like some weird lovestruck these days!”_

_…_

_Huh?_

_“Taichi,” Tenma began. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”_

_“I-I’m just saying,” Taichi immediately answered. “The way you’ve been looking at Kumon is different from how you look at all of us! Like your eyes are_ always _glued to him, even outside of practise…? Aaaahhhh, I don’t know! Juza, help!”_

_Juza, with a subtle blush on his cheeks, coughed and continued where Taichi supposedly left off._

_“‘S just that...you’ve been lookin’ at my brother like you found some gold and you’re too fixated on it...somethin’ like that…’m not really a Homare…”_

_“Oh, fair point!” Taichi exclaimed. “Homare always knows how to put things and feelings into words!”_

_Despite the hazy confusion forming in his head, Tenma tried to brush those thoughts off, along with the pounding in his chest. Whatever. He could always ask them once they have the words._

_Still...him...having a crush on Kumon?_

_“I doubt that…”_

_Tenma didn’t know if he was answering Taichi’s view on Homare or his own thoughts._

✧

“I was expecting an ice cream cart or something…”

They ended up in an ice cream parlor not far from the swan boat ride.

Tenma thinks that it’s pretty strategic, for couples to have a date either or before something as equally romantic as that ride.

Well, not in the case of him and Kumon. After all, they’re just bros going around the amusement park, waiting for the _actual_ couple to finally show up…

... _if_ that couple ever decides to show up.

Strangely, Tenma doesn’t feel awkward over this. Maybe it’s the fact that being with Kumon makes him already comfortable enough to not feel awkward about it. Or maybe it’s how Kumon hasn’t brought up Azami and Yuki’s absence ever since they got into the park. 

Okay, even thinking of this now is making him awkward.

Tenma just doesn’t hope Kumon could see through it. Or it’d make the entire atmosphere between them awkward.

“Excuse me,”

Tenma’s head perked up to see a tall-looking server holding up the big bowl of banana sundae with a wide smile.

“One double large spicy banana sundae with extra flaming cherries for...Hyodo?”

“That’s me!” Kumon chirps as they watch the bowl of sundae being set down onto the table. Tenma examines it, notices the double scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry each, topped with chocolate and whipped cream. Two cherries are placed carefully on the top of it.

Tenma would’ve actually been enthralled by it, if it isn’t for the fact that the ice cream mixture was made to be spicy enough to those who eat it.

“Enjoy your food,” 

And that’s the last thing Tenma hears from the server before he leaves.

“Never thought you’d order something this sweet, though…” Tenma pauses. “Even with the spice mixture…”

Kumon takes his spoon. “Well, it’s not like I can’t say no to ice cream! Plus, big bro and I would always order this every time we go here.”

Now this catches Tenma’s attention.

“Every time you go…?”

“Ah!” Kumon exclaims, lightly hitting himself on the forehead with his wrist. “I forgot to tell you! Big Bro and I used to go here all the time when we were kids. Like,” He then begins to dig in, taking the scoop of spicy vanilla and shoving it into his mouth. “Every weekend.”

Tenma nods in thought. “Is that so…?”

“That’s why I told Azami that this would be the perfect place for our dates!”

_Wait...dates?_

No. He gets Azami’s and Yuki’s case. They’re dating, after all. And not in the homoplatonic, bromantic kind of way Kazunari talked about when they were trying to get Muku and Masumi to confess. Not that. It’s the “We accidentally kissed during one of our smaller mixed troupe plays and confessed backstage whilst yelling and now we go out on dates every single weekend.” kind of dating.

So what is up with him and Kumon now? Could he really call this “dating” when they’re “homoplatonic and bromantic”?

So why does Kumon insist on it being a date…?

It’s impossible, Tenma mentally shakes his head. Kumon _always_ values platonic things over everything else. He can’t imagine romance being his thing…

...right?

“Here, Tenma-san!”

Tenma watches as the spoon of ice cream is set in front of his eyes. Then he looks at the person, beaming while holding the spoon. 

And on the inside, Tenma might have combusted at the sight he’s given right now.

He doesn’t know if it’s the embarrassment, deja vu or both because he _swore he saw this once in a dream when he was too caught up thinking about Kumon on that day_.

Tenma feels his face heat up.

“Wh-What is this?” He chokes out.

“Come on, Tenma-san~! Say ‘ah’~!”

He feels the urge to ask again, out of the shock and confusion buzzing in his head, trying to process the situation happening before him right now.

Instead, he unconsciously opens his mouth and lets the cold metal, along with the spicy yet freezy treat, enter into his mouth.

It’s delicious. Too delicious that Tenma doesn’t bother himself with the amount of spice in the ice cream.

When he feels the metal spoon being pulled away from his mouth, Tenma realises something else. One that makes his heart pound even more, possibly even the fastest he’s ever experienced in his life.

_Didn’t...Kumon put that spoon into his mouth first?_

“Tenma-san, how is it?”

Tenma forces a smile on his face. “Mm...mmh! It’s good!” He exclaims, his mouth full of ice cream.

_Is this why this ice cream tastes so good?_

No, no. It couldn’t be.

That would be preposterous.

But as he watches Kumon dig into the ice cream, talking about his childhood memories of being in the park with Juza, the only thing that floods through Tenma’s mind is whether or not that had just been an indirect kiss.

From Kumon, _of all people_.

✧

_“Um...I’m not sure about this…”_

_Tenma did nothing else but bow his head further. “Please, Sakuya! Please teach me how to swordfight!”_

_He could hear Sakuya whimper from discomfort._

_“I’m not sure, Tenma-kun...Shouldn’t you ask someone like Masumi to teach you instead?”_

_A pause then lingers in the air, as if it takes a while before Sakuya can finally understand why Masumi can’t._

_“Right...I forgot…” Sakuya mumbled. “Masumi-kun is still locked up in his room over...that…”_

_“That’s why…!”_

_“Well,” Sakuya sighed. “It can’t be helped…”_

_Tenma then raised his head in surprise, his eyes looking at Sakuya’s. “S-So will you teach me?!”_

_Sakuya smiled. “Of course. But I’ve gotten rough around the edges. So if I make a mistake, I apologise in advance.”_

_“I-It’s fine, really! I’m sure Kumon won’t notice, right?”_

_Sakuya’s eyes widened._

_“T-Tenma? Is this what it’s about?”_

_Tenma’s eyes widened in return, but it was out of regret and shock from what he had just said._

_“I-I mean…! Uhhh….aaaghh! Forget it! Forget what I said!”_

_Sakuya nodded with determination, as if he’s just seen something Tenma couldn’t figure out._

_“Got it, Tenma-kun. I’ll see if Juza-kun and Banri-kun can help?”_

_..._

_Hah?!_

✧

“Are you sure you really didn’t want anything from that parlor?”

Tenma shrugs, stretching his arms while yawning. As compared to this morning at least, his mind is clearer and more grounded now. But maybe it’s the exhaustion from last night talking because he’s starting to get sleepier than usual.

“What’s next on the ride? It’s your turn to choose, right?”

Kumon lightly scratches his cheek with his finger. “Actually...I don’t want to go on a ride next.”

“Eh?”

It’s then that Kumon takes his hand again, warmer than usual, and pulls Tenma as he begins to run.

Tenma could’ve sworn that his shades have almost fallen off as they continue to run, passing and even bumping the passersby as he lets Kumon take him in turns and corners he’s never really seen.

“W-Wait…!” If Kumon goes any faster, Tenma’s disguise, cap and shades, will definitely fall off. And if it does...well...Tenma doesn’t even _want_ to begin imagining what might happen afterwards.

But it seems that the sound of his voice is nowhere to be found in Kumon’s ears because it seems that he doubled his pace, making Tenma almost stumble onto the ground several times all throughout.

Just how _fast_ is this kid?

Tenma secretly thanks himself that he chose not to eat all except for the scoop of ice cream Kumon fed him with.

He definitely doesn’t want to feel queasy again.

✧

_“Are you sure he doesn’t know about this?”_

_“Don’t worry. He’s definitely knocked out,” Juza then took out the other sword from its sheath. “I believe Sakuya told you how to position yourself, right? Show me how you do an Ochs.”_

_Ah, Tenma could still remember what it looks like, he supposed._

_So he raised his sword up and tilted both body and head to the side while doing so.Tenma let his right arm, positioned behind his head, hold onto the part of the handle near the blade. His left arm, on the other hand, tried to cross with his right as its hand held onto the end part of the handle with the hilt before his head. He did his best to put the thumb under the sword, just as Sakuya taught him nights before. He almost stumbled on his feet when he attempted to put his left foot forward with his right leg facing adjacent to his left._

_“Like...this, right?”_

_He looked at Juza’s eyes to find any sign of approval, only to find none._

_Juza, in turn, sighed._

_“Looks like we’re practising positions first…”_

✧

“This is...a shooting booth…”

Kumon nods excitedly, almost like a puppy wagging its tail. “Yes! See, there’s something that I’ve always wanted to win...except…”

Tenma tilts his head. “...except what?”

He watches as Kumon lowers his head with a difficult expression on his face. Somehow, it makes Tenma’s insides squirm.

Impulsively, he asks, “Hey...are you okay?”

“I-It’s just that...I probably won’t look as manly to you when I say my intentions behind this…”

…

Really? Of all the things Kumon could feel embarrassed about? Not that Tenma’s judging him for it but…

“What are you getting so worked up for over this, anyways? If this is about wanting something considered feminine, then…? That’s a dumb thing to get troubled over. We _literally_ have a member who wears dresses and collects cute stuff. But that doesn’t make him any less manly, you know?”

 _In fact_ , Tenma thinks to himself. _He’s the manliest out of all of us here._

“...Right,” And Kumon nervously chuckles, looking at Tenma. “It’s just embarrassing for me I guess…”

Tenma’s sight follows towards the direction Kumon’s finger is pointing. On one of the shelves on the stall lies a big, purple rabbit stuffed today.

“I don’t usually go for things like these but...it’s cute…”

Tenma almost fondly smiles. The purple rabbit _does_ remind him of and somewhat look like Kumon, after all. It’s no wonder he’d want something like this.

It _is_ cute. 

_Just like Kumon._

“I wanted this for weeks now so big bro and I would come to this stall a lot. But every time we play here, we’re never able to hit all the bottles with the stars inside them. So we can’t win it...you get what I mean?”

Tenma nods cautiously. “Understood,” And then he smiles, determined to succeed at the new mission he’s just received. “Leave it to me.”

✧

_“You did better than last week…”_

_Tenma put the last needed bandage on his ring finger. From behind, he heard footsteps approaching them. He looked up to see Sakuya, carrying a tray of orange juice in a pitcher and three glasses._

_“Here. Good job today.”_

_He set the tray down in front of them. Immediately, Juza poured juice for all three glasses and handed one each for Sakuya and Tenma._

_“Thanks,” Tenma mumbled and used his free, less bruised hand to take the glass._

_“You sure you want to go on with this?” Juza asked. “It’s already…one in the morning...” And he yawned before taking a sip of the juice. “Delicious…”_

_“Juza-kun is right,” Sakuya agreed. “Tenma-kun, maybe it’s time for you to rest...we’ve been staying up until two in the morning the past week. And no one, especially Kumon-kun and the director, knows of this. So if the Director finds out…”_

_“‘S fine...really…” Tenma takes a sip of the cold orange juice before continuing. “I don’t mind…”_

_Juza and Sakuya shared a look before glancing back at Tenma._

_“I mean...alright...but Tenma-kun...you have Kumon’s debut play to prioritise, as well as that shooting in France in two days…”_

_“Sakuya’s right,” Juza nodded. “You’ve made great progress this week. Maybe you should take it easy…”_

_Tenma sighed. Normally, he would’ve argued over wanting this to continue, at least even after his shooting in France and the play._

_But that would mean going against Juza and Sakuya. And he was too tired to really start a fight._

_“...Alright. But we’re continuing after the play, okay?”_

_The nods shot to him were rather reluctant._

✧

If Tenma is to ever come home with a burnt wallet, it definitely won’t be because of the rides nor the ice cream he bought for Kumon.

“How rigged is this game, really?!”

The stall in-charge huffed. “It ain’t rigged, sunny. You just ain’t good enough for this.”

Tenma growls. Kumon pats his back gently, worried.

“Tenma-san, you don’t have to do this,” He whispers. “You’ll attract attention if you keep this up. I’m sure we can find that bunny somewhere in the mall–”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Tenma exclaims, turning to Kumon with an indeterminate amount of passion and rage in his eyes. “I promised to get that bunny for you. Even with alternative meanings!”

Surprisingly, Kumon finally understands what he means.

“Wait...Tenma-san! No–!”

“Tenma-san, aye?” The stall in-charge asks. “‘S kinda like the name of Tenma Sumeragi, that famous kid actor.”

Tenma then turns to him, smirking. “Hm? Funny you said that, actually...when I’m actually…!”

He takes his shades and cap off and watches as a shocked expression is formed on the in-charge’s face. Eventually, the people around him take notice of this.

“S-Sumeragi Tenma…!”

“It’s him! It’s really him!”

“Big sis, isn’t that your crush…?”

“Kyaa! Tenma-sama looks hotter in real life!”

It takes a while before the in-charge’s body could eventually move. He reaches for the purple bunny and shoves it to Tenma with a bow. “H-Here! Just seeing your existence is already more than enough for me! Thank you for gracing my life with your presence, Tenma-sama!”

Tenma’s smirk deepens as he takes the bunny from his hands. He then puts his shades and cap back on, grabs Kumon’s hand, and winks. 

“Sorry, old man. But it looks like we gotta go now. See ya!”

And then Tenma makes a run for it. He doesn’t know where he’s going and doesn’t plan on thinking of where to. But if he could find a place where he can lose the crowd enough for them to finally disperse from their path, then that would be the better for both of them!

He runs and turns into corners he’s never been to before, laughing as the voices of the growing crowd gradually becoming more and more silent the farther they go.

That, or it might have been because Kumon’s been screaming at him for the past several minutes now that it’s blocking the noise of the crowd.

“T-Tenma-san, where are we going?!”

Tenma laughs again, making another turn as they bump into the people passing by. “As far as we can go, Kumon! After all, that’s what you get for dragging me to the stall like this earlier!”

✧

_“Tenma-san, you’re bleeding!”_

_It was two in the morning._

_Kumon was right in front of him, eyes widening at Tenma’s haggard look and the apparent injury on his hand._

_Too tired to really react, Tenma could only look at it in wonder. “Oh, I guess I am…”_

_Kumon then grabbed his uninjured wrist, which somewhat woke Tenma up._

_“Come here. I’ll patch you up!”_

_Before Tenma could really say anything, he was already being dragged by Kumon to the living room._

✧

They end up in a clothes’ shop, which is an unexpected find in an amusement park.

Tenma checks the clock.

_2:30 PM._

He hasn’t really noticed how much time has already passed up until this point. Which surprises Tenma. A lot.

“Are they gone now?”

Tenma then looks at Kumon, who’s been hiding behind the rack of jackets for minutes now. Tenma could almost laugh.

“You act like _you’re_ the one people want to mooch off.”

“But it’s scary! How does Tenma-san even deal with this anyways?”

Tenma shrugs. “It’s a living. And to answer your other question, they’re gone now.”

Kumon comes out of the rack and sighs in relief. “Thank goodness. But won’t it be hard for you to walk around now especially since people know what you’re wearing right now?”

Ah, crap.

He definitely didn’t think through that.

“Shit, you’re right.”

Kumon smiles. “Lucky for us that you pushed me into the clothes’ department store, huh?”

Tenma is still confused at how there’s such. In an _amusement park_.

“No wonder Yuki wanted to go here.”

Speaking of Yuki, where _is_ he? And where’s Azami, as well?

“Speaking of Yuki,” Tenma continues. “Where _is_ that brat?”

Kumon goes through the rack of clothes which happens to be next to the jackets, ignoring Tenma’s question. “Looks like it’s a good time for us to shop. I mean look at these summer fits!”

Tenma sighs, brushing off the question about Yuki. “I guess you have a point. A change of outfits won’t hurt.”

He then walks over to Kumon, where the latter is seemingly eyeing on something.

“Look at this, Tenma-san! It looks like an import from America or something!”

He takes the shirt off the rack and shows it to Tenma. 

Now, Tenma may not be good in English. But even he knows what the writing on the shirt means.

**_I’M STUPID, WITH STUPID_ ** **_  
_ ** **_→_ **

“This is a bad idea…”

“Come on, Tenma-san! It will be cute! Look, I found the matching one!”

He takes another shirt off the rack. Tenma reads:

**_I’M STUPID, ALSO WITH STUPID_ ** **_  
_ ** **_←_ **

“...This is like…”

“Matching shirts, yes! Almost like a couples’ matching kind of thing!”

…

Actually, now that Tenma thinks about it, that wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

“Give me that,”

And he gets the shirts from Kumon’s hands.

“Let’s see if these fit, first. If they do, I’m paying for it. This is all on me.”

✧

_“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on Kumon?”_

_Tenma abruptly stood up from his seat._

_“Not you as well, Yuki?!”_

_Yuki groaned and turned to him. “You’re too obvious, you know? It’s so annoying…”_

_“Me annoying?!” Tenma pointed his finger at Yuki. “You’re the one being annoying for bringing this up?”_

_“Bringing up what? The truth?”_

_Tenma didn’t respond. Yuki smirked._

_“Looks like I got you where I wanted.”_

_And then he watched as Yuki motioned him to come forward. Tenma could only look at him in confusion._

_“Come on, dumbass. I know I’m not big on love. But I’m willing to listen through your stupid yapping, if it’s anything. You know I keep secrets well.”_

_Before Tenma could think a second time, he went to Yuki and sat on the floor. He knew how the work would go. In exchange for listening to Tenma’s yapping, he’d have to help Yuki cut the fabrics too._

_After all, they can’t lose to God-za. They needed to make the best costumes possible if they wanted to win this showdown._

_Tenma didn’t make a complaint; Instead, he started cutting through the fabrics just as instructed and began his long rant about Kumon._

✧

By the time Kumon and Tenma come out, with matching shirts and a new cap and pair of shades for Tenma, it’s already past 3:30 PM.

“You really took your time choosing a cap for me, huh?” Tenma asks, checking his surroundings to see if anyone around them has already recognised him through his disguise. So far, he doesn’t see anyone staring at their direction (minus the one child with her mother who’s practically looking at _everything_ ). So far, so good.

“I wanted it to look best on you, Tenma-san!”

They take another turn. Tenma huffs.

“Yeah. And you still chose the first one you picked out.”

Kumon pouts. “Decisions are hard, okay? Besides, anything looks good on Tenma-san!”

He hears Yuki’s voice at the back of his mind, telling him, _“I doubt it. The hack would look dumb and unfashionable even in a trash bag.”_

For the first time in hours, Tenma finally fishes the phone out of his pocket.

_Six new messages. From two hours ago._

_Shit._

**Yuki**

Looks like this problem will take a while.

**Yuki**

We’ll be there by around six??

**Yuki**

Hope you’re having fun.

**Yuki**

Don’t die.

**Yuki**

Uhhhh….that’s kinda it

**Yuki**

Saw you on the news as well and it was hilarious.)

_Huh?! I made it to the news?!_

This is great, Tenma thinks sarcastically. Now it’s going to be harder to enjoy and move around the park. Especially with Kumon by his side.

He scratches the back of his head out of guilt. “About a while ago...I’m sorry…”

Kumon, clutching onto the large stuffed purple bunny, looks at him in confusion. “For what?”

“...you know…” Tenma sighs. “For attracting unwanted attention by revealing myself. And y’know,” He points at the purple bunny in Kumon’s arms. “Winning that unfairly.”

Instead of an even downer response however, Tenma’s ears perk up at Kumon’s laugh.

“You know, Tenma-san...” Kumon chirped, hand moving its way to Tenma’s. Again. 

(Tenma ignores the way his ears are heating up.)

“Wh-What do I know about?”

“...thank you.”

And he feels Kumon stop walking. He watches as he turns to him, wearing that same smile he’s always come to love.

The world around them suddenly stops. Tenma’s eyes are locked on nothing but _that_ smile. The smile Kumon gives out every time he greets the entire troupe before practise. The smile Kumon shows every time he cheers up Muku and even Juza. The smile Kumon wears with pride whenever they perform on stage.

The smile that Tenma always dreams of. The smile Tenma’s always wanted to kiss.

(He feels his soul ascending. It takes everything in Tenma not to kiss that smile off his face.)

“F-For what?”

He thinks to himself, _Is this what Muku feels every time Masumi tells him something that makes his heart skip a beat?_

“For winning this for me,” Kumon giggles. “If I knew that all it took was for you to show your identity for me to get what I want, then I’d probably drag you around every stall by now.”

Tenma’s face turns red. His brows furrow. “H-Hey, that’s not funny!”

The other laughs. “I know. It’s a joke. But I really mean it.”

“...You do?” Tenma mumbles.

“Of course! I mean, it’s still not cheating because you still shot something. Just...not the bottles themselves...but the in-charge’s heart, I guess…”

_Just like you have shot my heart._

Tenma almost laughs at those things.

“Now that’s a clever joke.”

Kumon laughs back. “I’m glad you think of it that way,” And then turns around, still holding Tenma’s hand with one hand and clutching onto the bunny with the other arm. “After all, anything that Tenma-san gives already makes me happy!”

_Huh…? What…?_

Tenma ignores the heat on his cheeks and the momentary stopping of his heart when Kumon drags him around once more.

He thinks about Kumon’s words the entire time they walk.

✧

_“And...here!”_

_Kumon wrapped the last bandage on Tenma’s hand, where the bleeding had started. “There! All done!”_

_Tenma moved his hand around and sighed. “Thank you…”_

_“No problem! Now, what was I supposed to say? Ah, right!” Kumon’s tone rapidly shifted. “How did you get injured?!”_

_Tenma bit his lip in shame. He couldn’t tell Kumon that he’s been practising sword fighting on the dummy Matsukawa dug up from the storage room for days now._

_“L-Listen, I–”_

_“Tenma-san, we have closing night_ tomorrow _! How are we supposed to have a catcher in our play when he himself is_ injured _!”_

 _Even if he hasn’t been around for a lot of the practises to_ really _notice Kumon, he knew what that would lead to next._

_“Hey now, look–” Tenma stood up, walked to Kumon, and rubbed on his head as he began to cry. Try as he might, his eyes couldn’t avert themselves from Kumon’s tears. The more he looked into them, the more he felt his own heart break bits by bits._

_“It’s going to be okay, alright. It wasn’t my catching hand, anyways. S-Somehow, we’ll make it work, alright? So don’t worry, okay? I’ll always find ways to make things work!”_

_Now he just felt guilty. For hiding about this to Kumon. For_ lying _about how trained he is at sword fighting when he’s never held one until around several weeks ago._

_But when Kumon looked at him even with his tears, it was with a smile on his face. And that did nothing but crush Tenma’s ego even more._

_“But you know, Tenma-san, I appreciate it…”_

_Tenma tilted his head, cautiously thinking of any response that won’t damage the situation forever. “F-For what?”_

_And Kumon genuinely laughed. “For teaching me how to swordfight while learning how to do it yourself.”_

_Oh._

_OH?_

_“Y-You knew about it?!”_

_Kumon shrugged. “Tenma-san, I don’t usually sleep well a lot. And I usually venture out into the kitchen around one in the morning. So obviously, I’d hear you, big brother, and that Sakuya guy in the practise room.”_

_Now Tenma felt even more guilty. “And you’re not mad?”_

_Kumon hummed. “A bit disappointed at first, yes? But then, I ended up appreciating you more because of that!”_

_Tenma’s eyes widened. “H-How so?”_

_His smile shifted. Tenma didn’t know what exactly changed. However, for some reason, it did wash away any trace of guilt left in him, replaced by a sense of warmness in his chest. Something that made his blood pulsate even more. Something that warmed the tips of his fingers from the cold brought on by the guilt and let Tenma relax, as if he didn’t need to worry about anything anymore._

_The words that came afterwards have never left Tenma’s mind since._

_“Because Tenma-san always works hard for the people he loves!”_

  
  
_Huh, isn’t that funny? Wasn’t Tenma the one who’s supposed to cheer him up?_

_So why did Kumon…?_

✧

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat anything else Tenma-san? That sandwich kinda seems...not enough?”

They stopped in front of one of the food stalls for a bit, as they just remembered that Tenma hadn’t had lunch yet.

Tenma bites on his chicken sandwich and shrugs. “I’m used to this. It’s better than having a salad shoved to you for lunch.”

“But salads are good for you!” Kumon exclaims.

“They’re only disgusting. Blegh,” Tenma remarks, sticking his tongue out as he says “blegh”.

“They’re healthier,” Kumon replies. “With way more nutritional value, at that.”

He takes another bite of the sandwich again. “Whatever. Where are we off to next?”

Kumon takes out to check his phone and gasps. “Oh no.”

“What is it?”

Kumon then grips onto Tenma’s hand. “4:30 PM! _Pod Crusher_ will close in an hour! We need to get to the line now because it gets more filled up at this time!”

Shit.

Wait.

He’s forgotten about the _Pod Crusher_ up until his point.

The few bites of chicken sandwich in his stomach suddenly become more obvious to Tenma as Kumon drags him along again.

His hand only gets warmer by the minute.

✧

_The door was opened right in front of Tenma._

_“T-Tenma-kun?”_

_Tenma scratched the back of his head. “Hey so uhh...Muku...I’m sorry for waking you up but...I need advice…”_

_Muku rubbed his eye and yawned. “Mmm...at this time though...Kazu-kun’s not here I think so you can come in…”_

_Tenma entered the room and sat on the pillow seat._

_“It’s about tomorrow…”_

_That alone seemed to have woken up Muku._

_“I-Is this about the one where you, Kyu-chan, Azami-kun, and Yuki-kun go to that amusement park tomorrow?”_

_Tenma nodded, burying his chin into his raised knees. “Something...like that…”_

_And then he sighed. “Look. Don’t laugh at me for this because I feel so dumb just asking this…”_

_Muku gave a sleepy smile in assurance. “I’m sure whatever’s bothering you isn’t going to be that dumb…”_

_“Alright then,” His eyes then turned to Muku. “Muku, how did you confess to Masumi?”_

_“...Eh?”_

✧

The line, just as both of them expected, is long. _Way_ longer than when they lined up for the swan boat.

Tenma tries to calm himself, tries to breathe and collect himself. It’s just _one_ ride, after all. He’s sure it won’t last longer than ten minutes, right? Even five is too much, he thinks. Besides, he’ll have Kumon by his side. And he hasn’t eaten much so there’s definitely no guarantee that he’d throw up at Kumon. So what’s the worst that could happen?

Kumon, still holding onto Tenma’s hand, swings their arms around in excitement. “I can’t wait! I can’t wait!”

Tenma points at the stuffed bunny. “What about them though?”

“Oh, I’m letting Prince Charmer sit with me, of course! The seatbelts are safe and secure, anyways. So I’m sure he’ll be much.”

And Tenma almost laughs. “You have a name for him already?”

“Of course! It’s kind of unfair that I didn’t ask you about what name we should give him though.”

Tenma then looks at Kumon straight in the eye.

“Wait..what do you mean by ‘we’?”

“Well,” Kumon answers, playing around with one of the bunny’s stuffed arms (legs?). “You technically won this for me. And he’s mine. And I named him. So he’s kind of like our kid you know?”

Tenma bites his tongue, anything to stop him from yelling at this revelation.

“I-I’m this kid’s parent...with you?”

And of course, Tenma’s usual week never ends without dreaming of getting married with Kumon. Of waiting at the altar to find Kumon in a suit and a veil. Of wearing those rings and kissing him in front of the cameras because screw the world they’re–

“Of course! Although I’m still thinking about whose last name Prince Charmer should take…”

_Take mine please. Take my last name. You’d look good in my last name._

_Tenma Sumeragi._

_Kumon Sumeragi._

_Prince Charmer Sumeragi._

“...He can take mine…”

Kumon giggles. “Got it! Prince Charmer Sumeragi, it is!”

✧

_“Y’know, I really wouldn’t mind if you date my brother. Would be interesting to have you as my brother-in-law…”_

_Tenma almost choked on his beef._

_“H-Hah?! I’d never do something like that!”_

_Tsuzuru had something to do while Taichi was still in his class. Which left Tenma and Juza in the cafeteria of Yosei University._

_“Hmph. Don’t lie. I know how you look at Kumon…”_

_“I look at everyone the same way!”_

_“But it’s there,” Juza shrugged as he poked into his steak. “You think we wouldn’t notice it now if Taichi, I, and even Yuki didn’t say anythin’ ‘bout it?”_

_Crap, even Yuki told Juza about knowing this?_

_Tenma groaned in defeat. His secret has gone on long enough._

_“Y-Yeah...so...maybe I_ do _have a crush on him…”_

_Juza nodded, his expression unchanging. “Knew that.”_

_“But what if he doesn’t like me?”_

_The other hummed. “I wouldn’t say that, honestly. These days, Kumon latches onto you more than me. Honestly, I feel kind of jealous about that…”_

_“I’m sorry then,” Tenma rolled his eyes. “But I don’t think he thinks of me that way. Because he’s a–”_

_“Person who prioritises platonic relationships over everything else?”_

_Bingo, Tenma thought._

_“Exactly. I mean...I don’t think he sees people as more than that all the time. He’s not like Taichi who falls for every girl and guy he sees.”_

_Juza almost choked on his food._

_“Taichi’s into guys?”_

_Tenma looked at him in bewilderment. “He already came out. Just weeks before Azami and Yuki confessed...or maybe you forgot about that?”_

_“Right, right. Guess it just never processed. ‘M sorry,” Juza sighed. “Back to Kumon, though…I mean...you’ll never know what the kid’s thinkin’ at all.”_

_Tenma nodded. “I noticed that, too. He always put a smile in every single situation except for when he starts getting anxious…”_

_“But even he’s been good at maskin’ that. Actin’ and all that…”_

_Tenma sighed. “I worry about the kid a lot.”_

_“You can say that again,” Juza put his fork down. “Even so, I know what’s best for ‘im. He’ll be in good hands if he were with you.”_

_Tenma left the last bite of beef on his plate and looked up at the ceiling in wonder._

_“You really think that…?”_

_Juza hummed. “Don’t sweat on the small stuff. I know it’s hard to accept those feelings now...but when you do...even if Kumon doesn’t return them…well, he has a good heart. You can become the best of friends…”_

_“That means I won’t have to be your brother-in-law, huh?”_

_And he heard him laugh softly._

_“Sadly, I won’t, then. But I doubt he doesn’t feel somethin’ for you.”_

_“Don’t talk to me like that when you refuse to believe that Taichi has a thing for you,” Tenma rebutted._

_“Well...he’s a lost cause to me…”_

_“...So why do you still keep clinging on to him, despite that?”_

_The rest of their lunch time turned quiet._

✧

“Look, Tenma-san! We’re next!”

Tenma does his best not to throw up. The staff next to them pushes his back to the next cart, a green and somewhat round cart with wings sticking out at the sides.

He sees Kumon jump up and down as he lets go of his hand and takes his seat onto the farther end of the cart, holding onto Prince Charmer (Sumeragi. Tenma doesn’t not forget about that last time.)

Tenma hesitantly follows, taking a shaky seat next to Kumon, and breathes in. Holds it in. Breathes out.

Breathes in. Holds it in. Breathes out.

Breathes in. Holds it in. Breathes out.

Breathes in. Holds it in. Breathes out.

Repeats.

The seatbelts automatically go down to their bodies and Tenma almost forgets to breathe.

He feels like he’s about to tear up.

The cart suddenly moves. Tenma feels his breath hitch.

“T-Tenma-san?!”

Ah, crap. The one time he definitely doesn’t want Kumon to see through him and it’s going to be now, seconds before their drop of doom.

But there’s no time to admit it like the present, right?

He looks into Kumon and holds his hands. His eyes gradually become teary.

“Look, Kumon. I’m sorry. The truth is that I’m a coward–”

The cart comes out of its hiding and into the outside world.

“–and I’m so scared because I’m _afraid_ of rollercoasters like these–”

The cart suddenly goes up and up and _way way up_ that Tenma feels himself being pulled down to the back part of his seat.

“–and I didn’t want to say anything because I’m so scared that your image of me will change because I’m _really a fucking coward_ –”

The cart goes up for a bit, before it momentarily stops. Tenma doesn’t take a glance of the slowly forming orange-fuschia sky, of the sun slowly setting to its horizon. He doesn’t feel the setting evening breeze, because his fingers are too cold and too shaky from confessing about something he should have a while ago and damn it, Rurikawa has a point–

“–so I’m really sorry, Kumon. I’m sorry for being a–”

He feels a finger on his lips.

Tenma falls silent.

Kumon looks at him with a tender smile. The same smile he first showed to Tenma when he patched him up that one morning, with teary eyes and rosy cheeks.

The same perfect smile that has never left Tenma’s mind since, along with his words.

“It’s okay, Tenma-san…I appreciate it...after all...”

And Tenma feels the cart slowly descend back to the ground.

“Tenma-san always works and does his best for the people he loves.”

(His screams become the loudest anyone in the park has ever heard.)

✧

_“...You really think Kumon has something for me?”_

_Yuki sighed, for the umpteenth time that night. “How many do I have tell your stupid ass that it’s_ obvious _?”_

_“Shut up!” Tenma exclaimed, snipping the last part of the black fabric. “I just don’t think that’s the case.”_

_“Hmm,” Yuki took the cloth off the sewing machine. “And if he does? What will you do about it?”_

_Tenma fell silent, letting the fabric and scissors stay on his hands._

_“Exactly,” Yuki continued. “Chin up, stupid boy. You’re not gonna win your boy’s heart if you look like you’ve seen someone just died.”_

_“...but what if Kumon doesn’t like me at all?”_

_Yuki sighed. Again. He turned to Tenma and crossed his arms, looking at him as if he was holding the answer he’s been looking for all this time._

_“Then stop being a chicken, and give him a reason to like you that way.”_

✧

By the end of it, not one of them ends up rushing to the bathroom.

And even despite that, Tenma feels more happy and jumpy than ever. 

“You’re right: that was fun!”

The sun is already halfway to fully setting into the horizon when Kumon and Tenma stroll around the park grounds. Instead of holding hands however, they clutch onto each of the bunny’s arms and even lightly swing him around. Unlike before they went into the rollercoaster, there are less people now.

“I told you!” Kumon beams. 

Tenma huffs. “You didn’t tell me anything…”

They both laugh and continue to take their stroll. Tenma finally takes notice of the surroundings around them. Aside from the decreasing number of people, he sees the orange sky slowly turning into dark blue. From below, he could see the stars slowly appearing one by one. He inhales in the cool breeze and widens his smile.

“Tenma-san, look!”

And right in front of them are the figures of Azami and Yuki, who’ve been smirking at them.

Tenma, at that moment, is ready to beat ass.

**_“Rurikawa Yuki!”_ **

Yuki sticks a tongue out. “Sorry for the wait~.”

Tenma lets go of Prince Charmer’s arm and marches to the smaller man.

“Wait?! _We’ve_ been waiting for _seven hours now_!”

Azami holds his hand up. “Our apologies. Yuki-san and I encountered a sort of problem along the way.”

Tenma then crosses his arms. “And that is–?”

“Guys, it’s six already. I think we should get going to the ferris wheel now.”

The what?

Tenma shoots a glance at Kumon.

“You didn’t tell me about this…?”

Kumon nervously giggles. “Sorry about not telling anything either, Tenma-san...but actually, there’s going to be a fireworks display later. And they’re usually best seen when you ride the ferris wheel.”

Yuki chuckles. “When you think about it, it’s kind of like a perfect ending to a date, right?”

And then Tenma suddenly remembers what Kumon said this morning.

_“I mean, don’t people usually end their dates in the carnival with the Ferris wheel?”_

Instead of really contemplating about it though, he huffs. “What perfect ending to date? You just got here!”

✧

_“Confess to Kumon, huh…”_

_Tenma nodded. “Yeah...that’s why it’s stupid. I know we’re just going to third wheel Azami and Yuki’s date but…”_

_“...So you’re taking a chance now…?”_

_“That’s why,” Tenma concluded. “I wanted to confess…”_

_Muku nodded, his head somewhat lulling still. “I see…”_

_“I mean, it must’ve been grand and all that, huh? Just like those scenes in your shojo manga…”_

_“Eh?” Muku asked, confused. “But it wasn’t even anything like that…”_

_Silence passed through the air. Tenma could only look at Muku in shock._

_“...Huh?”_

✧

They hop into the orange-purple cart, which is seemingly all too perfect considering that those are their favourite colours.

Tenma takes his seat next to Prince Charmer. In front of them is Kumon looking out of the cart.

“This is beautiful, right? I can’t wait to see what the fireworks would look like at the top.”

His purple eyes could only stare at nothing else _but_ Kumon, who’s smiling at the view right outside of their window.

_Yeah. You’re beautiful._

Tenma thinks back on Muku’s words from last night. Of risks and chances and conquering all those fears living in the pit of one’s stomach. Of the relief he’d feel after that, of letting everything out in the open without the need for any regrets.

And Tenma thinks, _Maybe it’s time for me to confess._

“Hey...Kumo–”

“Tenma-san...can I talk?”

Their cart stops what Tenma presumes is the topmost part of the ferris wheel.

The world stops again in his vision. His fingertips grow cold. His heart picks up a faster pace. Tenma’s stare at Kumon intensifies more. He examines the rosy blush, spreading across his face. He notices the lip bite tightening as every second passes.

He sees the tears in his eyes being shined by the remains of the golden sunlight.

Tenma feels stunned and frozen. He almost doesn’t know what to do except to call out his name.

“Kumon–”

“Tenma-san, why can’t you see through my feelings?!”

And in front of him, he sees Kumon sinking his head low, letting the tears escape from his eyes.

“Tenma-san, I’ve been...I’ve been…”

He inhales sharply before yelling, “I’ve been making my feelings for you obvious all day, haven’t I?! So why are you still not getting it…?!”

_Not getting it? What does he–_

**“TENMA-SAN, I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT!”**

And that’s when everything lines up perfectly in Tenma’s mind, too perfect and _oh-shit-it-makes-sense_ that he feels his brain suddenly being stroke down by lightning.

The date mentions.

The way he never said anything about the swan boat ride being aimed at couples.

The hand holding.

The _bunny child whatever_ they have right now.

Calling each other his parents.

 _The spoon feeding_.

It all makes sense…

“...Holy shit…”

Kumon then wipes his tears and gives his same smile at him. This time, Tenma doesn’t know if he should be seeing this smile right now. Nor does he know if seeing this expression right now is right.

“I-I mean, it’s okay for Tenma-san not to notice my feelings...I mean, it’s not like I got sick thinking about it–”

“Wait, _what_?!”

“–that even now, I still have a fever–”

_So that’s why his hand had gotten warmer every time I held it._

“–but even so, I don’t want Tenma-san to accept my feelings if that’s not what he feels. I’m okay with us being–”

Something, like a faraway voice inside Tenma tells him to do it. To finally close this tale of worries and nightmares and what-if’s and risk it all now.

After all, Kumon Hyodo, the boy he’s been chasing for two years now, is actually in love with him?

So what’s stopping him now?

  
  


_“Just say your feelings directly,” Muku smiled._

  
  


He puts a finger on Kumon’s lips and smiles.

  
  


_“Because the only harm that will happen if you don’t say anything is the feeling of regret that will destroy you right after.”_

  
  


And Tenma laughs. Laughs as warm as the golden sunlight. Laughs a melody that becomes a serenading melody to Kumon’s ears.

  
  


_“Don’t make the same mistake I did. Don’t be like me, when I wasn’t able to confess to Yuki-kun at the right time.”_

  
  


“Don’t you know?” Tenma asks, a blush also forming on his cheeks.

  
  


_“Because love requires a whole lot of risking, doesn’t it?”_

  
  


“I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

  
  


(At the distance, the fireworks have been set off. But they couldn’t care less about it anymore. 

Kumon stares at Tenma, tears still falling but his smile growing as wide as ever.

Tenma’s smile turns into a grin, not noticing the tears on his face as well.

The world goes on and spins once again, much like the ferris wheel. Much like the cart which has started to move once more.

In Tenma’s mind, he’s finally at peace now with this fact. And he knows that Kumon feels the same way too.

To them, all is well as it will ever be.

And that’s all that matters, doesn’t it?)

✧

✧

✧

_“Now all of this origin of life, ironically, has connections with the second law of thermodynamics,”_

_Their teacher moved to the other side of the board and wrote down its description with careful and particular strokes. Tenma honestly didn’t mind if they have to read through her messy writing. He just wanted the class to be over._

_“The second law of thermodynamics,” she began. “Tells us that things tend toward disorder.”_

_Nevertheless, Tenma still took each kanji and word down, carefully copying every stroke she made on the chalkboard._

_The teacher then chuckled. “And if you remember it from your previous science class last year, it simply states that when energy is transferred from one thing to another, some is ‘lost’ as heat energy.”_

_But then she stopped and looked at the class with her usual, cheery smile. When she did, Tenma stopped his writing as well and looked at her instead._

_“But life seems to do the opposite, does it not? Whereas this law of thermodynamics is all about destruction, life is also about building more complex and organized structures.”_

_Tenma didn’t get it, instead choosing to let the notes be as they are. Well, as long as he remembers this enough to pass, then that’s what matters right?_

_But even things didn’t work out like that._

_When he saw Kumon swing that bat one morning, with determined eyes staring at something he couldn’t see, Tenma suddenly recalled that one thing his teacher said. Something about destruction and life working in nature together._

_Huh, wasn’t that funny?_

_Because to Tenma, Kumon reminded him of something._

_He reminded him of life._

_He still does, even until now._

✧

✧

✧

When they come home hours after, a banner is greeted in front of them the second they enter into the dorms.

**_CONGRATS FOR GETTING TOGETHER, YOU STUPID PINING HOMOSEXUALS._ **

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE:
> 
> tenma: is this why you and azami didn't appear the entire day?  
> yuki, looking at the banner that's clearly written in his handwriting: no


End file.
